1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector for detecting resistance between fingers of human, and more particularly to a detector in which resistance variation occurred between fingers of human is detected and then the detected resistance variation is converted into an electric signal for driving an indicator.
2. Prior Art
The conventionally known detector detects and biologically feeds back the resistance between fingers of human to thereby generate some sounds for alarm etc. However, there is no conventional detector whose detection result turns on or off a light emitting diode (LED) etc. In fact, such conventional bio-feedback type detector is disadvantageous in that a man who sits in meditation for mental training must be mentally disturbed by its sound.